time consumes no entire past
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dengan penyamaran, ia memasuki istana Habsburg. {canon, slight!historical}


_(Dengan penyamaran, ia memasuki istana Habsburg.)_

.

.

.

 **time consumes no entire past**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium, slight!Austria/Belgium. **Genre** : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, (sedikit) historikal.

* * *

Apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah masa lalu.

Dengan menyamar menjadi sais dengan pakaian compang-camping dan beberapa karung tomat yang dicampur dengan kentang dan rerumputan di dalam keretanya, dikatakannya pada penjaga gerbang istana bahwa bagian dapur memesan ini. Pada kenyataannya, ia datang menemui bagian dari masa lalunya.

Romano adalah cerita lain, dan ia sudah mengunjunginya. Disambut dengan pukulan dan dilepas dengan tinju pada kaki, ia tahu anak itu—yang telah tumbuh dengan kentara—masih menyayanginya.

Entah _masa lalu_ yang satu ini.

Istana Habsburg tak begitu berubah, masih kurang lebih sama dengan ingatannya. Masa-masa union bersama Austria masih tersisa dalam porsi banyak di dalam kepalanya, tetapi dia sedang tak ingin mengingat banyak hal kali ini, kecuali satu.

Spain menyelinap ke halaman belakang istana, dan sesuai janji yang dibuat melalui surat dan diantarkan oleh kurir yang juga penyusup hebat, yang ia cari telah duduk menunggu.

Ia melihat masa lalunya di wajah yang sudah kenyang juga berjumpa matahari itu.

"Halo, Antonio."

Ketika nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya, Spain tahu bahwa masa lalu akan selalu jadi bagian dari masa kini.

"Ah, Bel," dia berkata sambil tersenyum lalu menurunkan topi jeraminya yang buruk dan berumbai-rumbai. Naik ke punjung kecil dengan meja bundar di tengah-tengahnya. Tak ada minuman maupun makanan satu pun. "Selamat siang."

Terkadang ia masih berpikir untuk memanggil wanita ini Belgica, tetapi sekarang dia adalah Belgium Austriacum—yang berarti bahwa dunia mereka tak lagi sama. Namun tidak berarti semua telah berbeda. Wanita itu selalu memiliki dengung yang sama dalam perjalanan hidup Spain. Tetap memiliki denting yang merdunya serupa dengan apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu, tetap punya gema yang masih bisa menggetarkan dirinya.

Belgica menutup bukunya, melungguh dengan kaki rapat. Kakinya tak beralas. Spain duduk di hadapannya. Sama-sama tersenyum. Cahaya matahari pada musim panas tahun ini memang sedikit terik, Spain mengipas-ngipasi dirinya tanpa melunturkan senyuman.

Spain mendeham kemudian. Belgica masih seperti penampilan masa lalunya. Tunik polos dengan warna yang tak mencolok. Ia tak pernah menjadi ratu, ia selalu berpenampilan ala putri di urutan terakhir suksesi yang dilupakan orang. Hanya satu yang membuatnya terlihat cukup istimewa sejak dahulu—kalungnya—setidaknya di mata Spain.

Sisa dari Dunia baru, pahit dan manis yang berusaha Spain lupakan.

Sayang sekali, benda itu telah berganti—salah satu alasan mengapa senyum Spain perlahan memudar.

"Bel—"

Belgica meraba lehernya. Arah mata Spain begitu mudah dibaca. "Ah, maaf—Austria memintaku memakai yang ini ... ini pemberiannya satu hari setelah aku tiba ... tetapi aku masih menyimpan pemberianmu dengan baik."

Spain sedikit lega tetapi tak bersuara.

"Jadi ... bagaimana kabarmu?"

Menemukan masa lalu masih menyapanya seperti yang biasanya terjadi saat ia baru pulang dari penaklukan dunia-dunia seberang benua, dia tahu, waktu bukan omnivora. Ada hal-hal yang tidak dimangsa dan dibiarkan berjalan seperti apa adanya.

"Sangat baik—terutama sekarang."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: **lungguh** (kbbi), **melungguh** : _duduk_.  
dan setelah perang suksesi spanyol, area spanish netherlands (kurang lebih daerah belgia-luksemburg), 'diberikan' pada austria. so here we go. still a part of antoniofeast: happy birthday, spain! though this gift is not that pretty, i treasure you a lot.

.

.

.

p.s.: ya saya mengakui bahwa austria/belgium adalah guilty platonic ship saya HEHE akhirnya bisa nulis walau cuma slight HEHE


End file.
